Good Directions
by NavyBlueWings
Summary: The only way people managed to stumble onto Konoha was if they took a wrong exit from the interstate. And even that was quite rare. Rare, however, did not mean impossible. And Naruto was soon going to learn that. SasuNaru, lemon. Read and Review!


Hey everyone! I'm not really sure what to say right now, or about this story. I guess it kind of goes like this. I was trying to debate which story I wanted to do (the epilogue of 'Therapy, the beginning of 'One Missed Call', or 'Succubus' which I never got around to doing) and I heard the song "Good Directions" by Billy Currington. Yeah, I kind of have a thing for him =) as you can see from my constant usage of his songs (Life is a Highway and inspiration for Therapy's sex scene, for example). I have been in love with this song for a while, when all of the sudden the thought of a one-shot came to me. I'm not really sure why, but I got extremely excited about the idea and started to write away. So that's why this is coming out before everything else. I'm sure you'll like it. =)

**OH!** And before I go and offend anyone…the only reason I'm writing Konoha as a 'stereo-typical' country town is because of the song lyrics. I was going to fiddle around a bit with the lyrics, but then I found myself completely changing the story that I wanted to write. I am **not** saying that anyone in the south is stupid or anything of the sort, so I'm sorry if it comes out that way! Really this is the kind of town I would love to live in! But I'll try my best to do the song and Georgia people justice. =)

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the song "Good Directions" or the cast of Naruto. **

**Warning: ****I don't know how graphic this story will get, nor do I know who will be doing what to who. It's just going to be a surprise for all of us! **

**Good Directions**

Dry. That was the first thought that passed through Naruto's mind when he set up Tsunade's stand that morning. But really, what did he expect in the middle of August? They did live in Georgia, after all. And after living in the peach state for eighteen summers, Naruto knew how warm it could be. But that morning the sun warned just how hot it was going to get for the tiny Georgia town. As it was, Naruto had already ditched his shirt and rolled his pants up to rest above his knees. The clock had barely reached eleven and the blond could feel a line of sweat sliding down the side of his face.

He swore this year he'd save up for an air conditioner next summer.

"You better not slack off while I'm gone this afternoon. You still owe me a hundred dollars from my barn you and your braniac friend Kiba drove into." Right after he paid off all of the 'debt' he owed. It was the only reason he had agreed to work for Tsunade instead of heading off to the lake with the rest of his crew. The only bright side of all of it was that Kiba was stuck working around town too. Kiba, like everyone else in the town, wasn't made of money. So realizing his truck was imbedded into the side of a barn meant picking up extra hours at his dishwashing job. And since Naruto had only been there for the ride, not actually driving the truck, Kiba had a much bigger debt.

"Yeah yeah, I know the drill."

"You're not off until the sun sets. And not a minute before it, you got it?" At the childish treatment, Naruto scowled and glared at the older woman.

"I've been doing this for two months you old hag! You stay out in the heat and you'll dry up like a raisin." Naruto yawned and stretched out on the back of his flatbed truck, grinning at the steam that seemed to sprout from Tsunade's ears.

"You little brat."

"You know that he does it to get you riled, Tsunade." A loud chuckle sizzled through the humidity, directing the woman's glare away from Naruto and onto a grinning old man. At the appearance of the newcomer, Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned back to watch the two 'talk'.

"What do you want, Jiraiya?" She asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. The smile only widened on Jiraiya's face.

"I only came to see the prettiest lady here in Georgia," He replied, making his once-over quite apparent to anyone within two miles. Really, their 'talks' were Tsunade trying to kill Jiraiya while he attempted to walk her to her diner. Everyday, the two went through the same routine. And every day, Jiraiya would come back with another bruise.

"You better keep your hands to yourself, you old pervert." And with her only warning, Tsunade turned on her heels and made her way down the road toward the middle of town.

"Just as sweet as ever." With a wink toward Naruto, Jiraiya didn't waste time before following the 'apple of his eye'. Despite the harsh treatment Tsunade gave Jiraiya, Naruto knew she enjoyed the attention he sent her way. Nothing like a man following her every move to make her feel like a teenager again. And despite Tsunade's stubbornness, he had a feeling she'd give into the old pervert sooner or later. It had been nearly two decades since her first love, Dan, had passed away. It was about time she started to accept her undeniable attraction to the old pervert and settle down. After all, she wasn't getting any younger.

"Dirt's younger than those two," Naruto mumbled, snickering to himself. The humor was soon lost when he shifted on his makeshift seat, hissing at the hot metal that burned the back of his knees. Groaning, he yanked his legs up and crossed them in front of himself, trying to ignore the sun that was beating on his back. With the amount of sun he got, it was no surprise that his skin was tanned better than any fake salon. Naruto grimaced at the idea of stepping foot into any type of tanning salon. The day he used any of that artificial crap on his body was the day he hung himself. Despite some of the 'technological' advantages that he liked (instant ramen was a god sent to the blond teen), he was never interested in the weirdo cosmetic things that had started to show up. It may have been the old fashion way that Tsunade had raised him, but Naruto only trusted things that he knew how to operate himself.

In a way, it unsettled him how many people had started to adapt to the rest of the country. Naruto had always prided himself in living in a town that was out of the social norm. Most people had local companies or jobs, and the town relied on each other to survive. Some ran dairy farms, while others took care of the markets in town. Home grown really meant it, and you could pick your own apples from the orchids in the fall. Tsunade's diner was the best place to eat, and 'fast food' was just a way to time service instead of an actual restaurant. Naruto didn't need tons of video games or computers to keep himself occupied; a baseball field and friends were much more fun. And Friday nights consisted of town dances and car rides down to the lake for a midnight swim.

That was how Naruto was raised, and that's how he loved life. It was just convincing other people that technology wasn't always better that was the hard part.

"Hey Naruto!" The blond pulled himself away from his thoughts to jerk his head up at the sweet voice that called to him. Instantly, he smiled at the girl who was walking toward his truck.

"Hey Ino, what's up? Shouldn't you be getting yourself ready to go down to the lake today? I heard you even convinced Shikamaru to come." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the blonde before dodging a fist aimed for his head.

"Oh knock it off. You know me and Shika are just friends, and nothing more." Yeah, and Naruto was just 'cute'. But fearing the wrath of an angry Ino, Naruto kept his mouth shut. He watched while Ino moved to the side of his truck, starting to pick out some of the vegetables he had. "And we had to push the lake visit till tonight, after dinner if you wanna come."

"Sure, but how'd that happen? Shikamaru need a nap?"

"Nope. Papa sent me to pick up some things for dinner tonight. He invited some of his friends to come over, and he didn't bother to tell me until today! He hasn't prepared the house or nothing. And never let a man go out food shopping, he doesn't know what to buy. We've got more steaks than we'll ever eat, and yet no vegetables. I swear he'd be falling apart if I wasn't there to take care of him."

And Ino had been the head women in the Yamanaka family since her mother had left for the city with another man. Ino had only been twelve, if Naruto remembered correctly, but it didn't stop her from stepping up. Ever since then, Ino had taught herself how to do everything that her mother should have been there to do while her father took care of the bills. Some people assumed that the role would mold her into the 'perfect submissive housewife', but Ino was not someone to be tied down. Her personality was loud, and she never thought herself lower than anyone (male or female) she crossed paths with.

It was why, Naruto concluded, Shikamaru fit so easily into her life. Nara Shikamaru came from a stable, average Georgian family. He was laid back, lazy, and much quieter than his blonde counterpart. In fact, he could go days without speaking and not feel suppressed in any way. He hated to work, but he was quite good with his family's car repair shop. He could fix any problem within a day if he felt the urge to do it. But other than the family business, Shikamaru had no ambition to do anything besides enjoy life as easily as he could.

"Well, with a pretty cook like you, he doesn't have to worry."

"You've been hanging around Jiraiya too much. I may have fallen for that if I didn't know your preference." At the suggestive look Ino gave him, Naruto grinned sheepishly and looked away.

"I don't _have _a preference, remember? I just go with whoever feels good at that time." Some people in the town considered Naruto's openness in intimacy intimidating. To say he was the only person in town who was into the same sex would be a lie, but it was still a new thing. The first real couple who openly admitted their relationship was Zabuza and Haku, and half of the town considered the latter a female anyways. So when Naruto had openly admitted that he found both sexes appealing to his sexual appetite, it was a bit harder for the small town to accept. But after two years, a few more people had started to open about their sexual secrets. It had just taken someone like Naruto to really open the color horizon to a town that had only seen black and white before.

"Well I did see you with Hinata at the fair last week. How did that go?" Ino asked, tossing a head of lettuce into her basket. Naruto shook his head at the mention of the shy Hyuuga girl.

"She's pretty sweet, but she ain't the one for me. Plus, I think Kiba's kind of into her." It explained why the brunet didn't talk to him for three days before hearing how Naruto felt about Hinata.

"That's what you said about all the _other_s that you dated! First you say why they're bad for you, and then you go and match them up with someone else. For such a handsome kid, you sure are struggling in the love department." He couldn't help but laugh at the way Ino rolled her eyes.

"I just haven't found the person who really gets me going, you know?" Not that he wasn't trying. For the summer, he had let Ino hook him up with anyone and everything that could possibly create a spark. It was just hard finding an attraction with people that Naruto had known for his entire life. If the spark had been there, wouldn't he have already seen it? He needed something different, someone that he had never met before. However, being stuck in town working all summer was hardly giving him the chance to explore his options outside of town.

"Well I'm sure they're out there for you. Maybe they'll even show up today." She sent him a smile before handing out her money, Naruto rolling his eyes while he took it.

"Sure they will. They'll come rolling up into our little town and happen to stumble upon me," He said, letting the sarcasm drip from his southern accent.

"You never know Naruto. Fate's funny that way. Well, I've gotta get going. We'll meet you at Akimichi's ice cream stop, since Chouji and Shikamaru will probably be there anyways." Naruto nodded before waving while his blonde friend made her way back toward her house, shaking his head at her rambling. The population of Konoha was just over 3,000, and was hardly talked about. The only way people managed to stumble onto it was if they took a wrong exit from the interstate that ran a few miles away from the town. And even that was quite rare.

Rare, however, did not mean impossible.

Naruto spent the next four hours selling plenty of Tsunade's fruits and vegetables, only taking a small break to run down and grab a snack (and his hat, since the sun was threatening to burn the hair right off his head) once the rush had slowed. He was halfway through his bag of pork rinds when the clock hit three. Nothing but a long dirt road kept the blond company, though he was used to it. There were always times during the day when a customer couldn't be seen for hours. He contemplated going to say hi to Kiba or Shikamaru, but he would have to pass by Tsunade's restaurant to get on the other side of town. If she saw him away from the store, he wouldn't be seeing anything but the backside of her hand, and that wasn't something he was willing to risk.

He was mid bite when a loud noise caught his attention. Peering to his left, he watched in mild interest as a bright red sports car came down the road, which steadily grew when it started to slow down in front of his truck. He pushed off the back of his pick-up, wiping the sweat from his face and wondering what a car like that was doing in Konoha. He could clearly see they were out of their natural habitat by the California license plate that flashed along the back of the bumper. Slowly he made his way toward the front of the stand while a figure moved from the leather interior car.

"You guys lost?" He tried to sound friendly while he smiled, glancing to the woman who had slipped out of the driver's seat. Her hair was a soft pink that reminded Naruto of bubblegum, and was long enough to brush along the middle of her back. He caught her deep emerald gaze with his own, and instantly noticed the discomfort she was hiding behind her weak smile.

"Not really. We were just wondering if there was a car repair shop around here. We were on the highway when our car started to make a strange noise and so we want to get it checked out before it breaks down on us. Do you know where we could find a mechanic? And maybe a place to eat, we're a bit hungry." To say he was taken aback by the strange accent of the girl would be an understatement. Her voice had a melodious tone to it that Naruto could get lost in, but he wasn't sure if it was because of her pitch or because of the foreignness of her voice.

"Well sure, Shikamara's the man you'll be looking for! He ain't seen any business for a couple days now, or so he says. And my grandma's got a restaurant in town too."

"That's great! Oh, I'm Sakura by the way."

"The name's Naruto." He flashed a smile, which she seemed to appreciate from the slight giggle she responded with. Charm was his middle name, and was one of the reasons he was able to get so many dates with the girls (and the occasional guy) in town. "Would you like me to tell ya where he is?"

"Oh that'd be really great! We didn't mean to bother you, but directions would be really helpful." He nodded at the girl, who he had now guessed was about his age. He was about to explain the way to Shika's shop until a deeper voice completely stole his attention.

"Is this supposed to be a store, dobe?" Yelling had been at the front of his mind until he caught sight of the boy staring suspiciously at the tomatoes in front of him. Naruto felt his stomach drop at the pale skin that practically glowed against the teen's black hair and eyes. The mix was hardly seen in the town that was constantly pelted by the sun. His face, as well as the rest of his body was slender, completely different than the muscles Naruto had gotten from manual labor. Tapered fingers slid against the ripe skin of the tomato slowly, and Naruto felt a slight tug inside of his jeans when he thought of the other types of skin the newcomer could touch. Quickly shaking his head to dispose of the dirty thoughts, Naruto scowled when arrogant eyes lifted themselves to stare at him. "Are you going to respond, or continue to stare?"

"It's a vegetable stand, city boy. And if you bruise any of my fruit, I'm gonna charge ya for it," He replied, pulling the front of his hat down to cover his eyes from the other guy. He crossed his arms and grinned at the slight glare he received.

"I wouldn't waste my money on you." 'City boy' pulled his hand back from the merchandise, glancing around the deserted area before focusing back on Naruto and smirking. "So this is where the red neck population comes from."

"Excuse me?! I ain't a red neck, but I'll snap _your_ neck if you say that again."

"I'd like to see you try, dobe."

"Come over here and say that, teme!" Despite the urge to strangle him, Naruto couldn't ignore the slight warmth that started to build at the intense stare the other boy sent him. Was it just him, or was his smirk a little too seductive for any mortal to have? Not wanting to get called out on his staring again, he made sure his hair stayed low on his eyes.

"I would get closer, but I don't want my brain cells to be affected." The dark rumble of his voice made the hair on the back of Naruto's neck stand up, and he had to growl to hide the shiver. Naruto took a step toward the boy, but quickly Sakura moved between them.

"You'll have to excuse him, Naruto. He tends to get really irritated if he's in the sun for too long. It bugs his skin. I've been friends with him for years and he still snaps at me!" Sakura, trying to keep the peace, wrapped a secure arm around the boy's bicep and pulled him away from Naruto. "We'll just grab those directions and be on our way, if you don't mind."

"Sure, not a problem." Regaining the smile that seemed easy to make around Sakura, Naruto pointed to his right and spoke. "If you go up yonder, you'll see the town of Konoha. It's a pretty small town, but if you go up the hill in the middle of it, you'll pass a restaurant with one of them old coke signs. That's granny's store, you can pop in for a bite. Tell 'em Naruto sent you and ask for some sweet tea. It's the best in this here state! I'll pick up ya tab later on for being such a pretty girl. After that, you'll go past a shoe shop and some other little stores, and you'll find the Nara repair shop, and Shikamaru should be able to fix your car. Then once you pass all of that, you'll come to one of those forks in the road? Take the left road and you'll end up back on the interstate… and a right will bring ya back here to me."

Why he threw the last part in, he wasn't sure. Sakura didn't seem to notice, and thanked him before she made her way onto the other side of the car. The boy, however, stayed still as he stared at Naruto. Silently cursing the dark eyes that made his insides flip, Naruto tossed his weight between his feet to distract himself. When that failed, he shoved his hands into his jean pockets and glared, forgetting how low he had dipped his hat. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the city boy smirked and stepped forward, gently flicking the bill of Naruto's hat up to expose his eyes. The distance between the two suddenly evaporated, and Naruto felt his breath automatically catch. Not that he would let the bastard know that.

"I'll keep that in mind, dobe." The sentence was no louder than a murmur, which caused an unusual blush to form on Naruto's face. Normally, nothing embarrassed the blond. He wasn't modest or shy, and always the more adventurous one in any relationship. When new people moved into town, Naruto had no problem taking the lead in introducing anyone and everyone they needed to know. Hell, he probably knew more people in town than anyone else. And when he did something stupid (like say, smash a truck into a barn), he would simply scratch the back of his head and laugh without an ounce of red spotting his cheeks. So why was it, with a guy he had barely known for five minutes, Naruto felt his body temperature rise to the point of flushing? He swallowed to cure his dry mouth, but the moment passed and Naruto found himself being swallowed by the dust that flew from the bottom of Sakura's tires. He jerked his head to watch the car travel up toward the town, wondering if the guy was using his side mirror to watch more than just the scenery disappear.

"Shit!" It was then that Naruto realized something important. "I never even got the teme's name!" He groaned while grabbing his hat, the only thing mystery boy had touched on him, and threw it at the ground. Why hadn't he thought to grab his name?! Sure, there was a .001% percent chance that he would ever see him again, and an even less chance that the guy would waste his time on a 'red neck' like Naruto, but a name was something that most people exchanged. He could shut the shop down and go into town to find out the information, but Tsunade would chop his head off for leaving the store to chase after a boy. Until sunset, Naruto was stuck. And by the time sunset came, he knew Shikamaru would most likely be done fixing whatever the minor problem was. The two of them would be on their way out of Konoha and Naruto's life. And there was no way his Ford could chase that sport car down on the interstate.

But, as the day slowly started to slip into dusk, Naruto decided it was for the best. If he didn't know the kid's name, he wouldn't have the urge to go out and find him. Naruto doubted he could anyways, since Sakura's license plate had clearly stated they lived on the other side of the country. Why they were even in Georgia, he wasn't sure. And he'd never find out, which bothered him more than the missing name. He had to admit that it was the first time he had ever met people from California, and he wouldn't have minded to see what it was like out in Hollywood. Maybe they had even met some famous people?

"Brat!" Naruto slowly lifted his head at the familiar name, sighing when he saw Tsunade making her way toward the truck. He looked at the remaining produce that was left, which was less than average. Today had been a good day, aside from the encounter with the city boy. As if reading his mind, Tsunade placed her hands on her hips and sighed. "Two kids said you'd personally pay for their bill? I haven't seen them around here before."

"They're not from around here. They were looking for a place to eat because their car had to get fixed or something. Just take the bill out of my paycheck for today." He yawned slightly while pushing off of his resting spot, stretching before he shut the door of his bed. "I'm gonna go for a swim with Ino and the others tonight after I pack up, alright?"

"Just make sure you get this stuff home before you head off. And kid?" Naruto closed his eyes when Tsunade patted his head softly. "You've got a big heart, helping them out like that."

"Says the one who gives free meals out to anyone who seems like they need it." He grumbled it like an insult, but both of them knew better. Despite how much they bickered, Naruto could see how much Tsunade loved him. Probably as much as he loved her, crankiness and all.

"Now hurry up, you don't wanna keep your little friends waiting," Tsunade said, grabbing a few of the displays and loading them into his truck. The clean up took much less time than the set up, and Naruto was driving through town within a half hour. The sun was practically gone, a dusky purple being the only deviation of black in the sky. But night was Naruto's favorite time of the entire day, especially when he got to go out with his friends. He waved to a few people on the street before pulling into the ice cream shop's parking lot, snuggling his truck between Chouji and Ino's vehicles. Listening to the chime go off above the door, Naruto made his way toward the ice cream counter. He jumped onto one of the bar stools before tapping the service bell.

"Hey Naruto, you want anything before I shut this place down?" At Chouji's offer, Naruto grinned and patted his now shirt-clad stomach.

"You know me better than to ask!"

"One double scoop chocolate chip ice cream cone, coming your way." Naruto's mouth automatically salivated at the idea of ice cream.

"You're eating ice cream again?" Ino's voice drifted from the right, and Naruto smiled when she moved to sit next to him. She leaned her elbows onto the countertop before peeking through her bangs up at him. "You're going to get fat by the end of the summer."

"No way! Have you seen the chores Tsunade makes me do when I'm not working? I need to eat just to _keep _the muscle on," Naruto said, looking up when he heard Chouji come back. Instantly he grabbed the offered cone, starting to eat while he watched Ino sigh.

"Men are so lucky. Just looking at that will make me gain five pounds."

"Women are too vain. I think you'd be just as pretty with some meat on your bones," Chouji said, trying to be sweet. From the way Ino scowled, it was obvious it didn't work.

"We have to be vain! Most men won't look past appearance, and there are twice as many women on this earth as there are men. It's a jungle out there."

"If that's true, why are all of us single?" Knowing the familiar voice, Naruto stopped shoving his face with ice cream in order to look back at the brunet that sauntered into the parlor. "Especially me, since I'm pretty good-looking _and _I have a killer personality."

"The world may never know why the great Kiba is single." Ino rolled her eyes, only adding to the sarcastic remark. "And it's about time one of you got here. Now we've just got to wait for Shikamaru."

"I thought you said he was getting out early today? I figured he'd be here before all of us," Naruto asked, making his way past half of his ice cream. Ino shrugged, but she wasn't the one to answer him.

"I just passed him talking to some customers. He said something about getting tied up. He'll be here in a couple minutes." Kiba moved next to Ino, not noticing Naruto's sudden interest in his comment while he spoke to the girl. "I saw Hinata when I left work and invited her to come, so you wouldn't be the only girl."

"Not like I care. I've been with y'all since we were toddlers," Ino said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but it—"

"Kiba, who were Shika talking to?" Naruto interrupted Chouji, getting a scowl from the dog-lover before he shrugged.

"Why does it matter? He'll get here when he gets here." Kiba replied. The answer wasn't good enough for Naruto, who reached over to hit the side of Kiba's head. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"For being dumb. Now did you know the people he was taking to? Was one of them a girl with pink hair?" Still rubbing his head, Kiba looked to the counter for a moment before he snapped his fingers and nodded.

"Yeah! It kinda reminded me of—"

"Bubblegum?" Naruto offered. Kiba blinked before giving the blond a weird look.

"Don't start that freaky mind reading stuff. Aliens always show up in the little country towns, and they'd probably gun for you. You're the weirdest one out of all of us, so it'd make sense." Naruto ignored the comment, stunned by the new information. So the two of them hadn't left yet? He glanced to the clock, realizing that it was getting late. Why had they stayed in town for so long? Didn't they know the hotels around town stopped letting people in after a certain time?

"Naruto, you're ice cream's dripping!" Jumping at Ino's comment, Naruto cursed and jumped off of his stool, eating the melting ice cream while jogging to the bathroom. He felt stupid for letting the teme distract him long enough to make a mess over his hand. It took a few minutes to finish the ice cream and wash his hands, but it gave him time to sort everything in his head. He had finally slid the city boy out of his brain when he stepped out of the bathroom, only to be greeted with the same dark gaze he had spent all day trying to forget.

"Naruto!" He didn't let his eyes linger on the boy for long before he turned his attention to Sakura, who seemed more than happy to see him.

"Sakura, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be out of town hours ago."

"They would have if their back brakes weren't in such bad condition. If they had gotten to the shop any later, their brakes would have stopped working. The noise they were hearing were the brakes grinding away at themselves."

"So then you fixed it, right?" At Naruto's question, Shikamaru sighed.

"Since their car is a sport car, I had to get special breaks. It's going to take at least a day to get them back on the road."

"Which means that we don't have anywhere to stay," Sakura concluded, a frown marring her pretty face. Barely a second went by before Sakura found an arm around her shoulder, looking up to be greeted by Ino's smile.

"Well don't worry about that! If you're a friend of Naruto's, you're a friend of all of ours. I'd be happy to give you a place to stay tonight, or as long as you need! And I'm sure you friend…uh…what's your name?" Naruto tensed at the question that he had spent the better half of the afternoon wondering, instantly looking to the boy in question. It felt like hours before he answered.

"Uchiha Sasuke." If he didn't know better, Naruto would have sworn that he—_Sasuke_ looked at him while he answered Ino. Nobody else seemed to notice.

"Right! I'm sure Sasuke could stay at Naruto's, right? Naruto?"

"Huh?" Blinking once, Naruto looked over to Ino before quickly recovering with a laugh. "Oh! Yeah, sure. Tsunade won't mind."

"Well then it's decided! Until your car gets fixed, you can hang with us."

"You'd really let a stranger into your lives? Your houses?" Sakura asked, the act of kindness seeming foreign to her. Naruto assumed that trust was small and fleeting in the big cities.

"In Konoha, we're pretty good at picking out bad people. So either you're a really good actress, or you're a good person," Naruto joked, grinning when he watched Sakura's smile return.

"Thank you!" Naruto stumbled back a step when Sakura hugged him, the ice cream parlor falling into a set of laughter.

"O-oh. Did I miss something?" The quiet voice was almost unheard through the laughter, but the chime above the door caught the attention of the group. Kiba instantly perked up, which caused Naruto's eyes to roll before he waved to Hinata, Sakura moving back to stand with Sasuke.

"Hinata, meet Sakura and Sasuke. They're visiting town for a little while, so they're gonna come with us to the lake tonight."

"Wait, we don't have bathing suits!" At Sakura's announcement, Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"Don't worry about it. Chouji, go grab some extra towels for em and we'll meet you down at the lake." Naruto didn't waste time listening to Chouji's answer before he moved out of the parlor, the others quickly following. Looking back at Sakura, Naruto bowed next to his car. "After you."

"Well thank you." She gave him a smile before pulling herself into the truck. Naruto watched her for a moment before glancing to Sasuke, his smile instantly disappearing. If Sasuke noticed he didn't comment, instead meeting the blue eyed stare with his own.

"You want something?" Sasuke asked, arching his eyebrow slowly. Without thinking, Naruto opened his mouth to answer truthfully.

"Depends on what you'll give me." The night air that had cooled suddenly heated with the suggestive Freudian slip. In what Naruto normally would of considered normal suddenly seemed too intimate, and he found himself stumbling to cover his own tracks. "Not that I want anything from you!"

"Hn." There was an unreadable emotion that slipped into Sasuke's black eyes that made Naruto swallow. The moment was long, silent, and filled with the same heat that erupted the first time they met. It held Naruto momentarily frozen.

"Hey! Are we going or not?" Sakura's voice snapped both boys back before she popped her head out of the window and sighed. "Everyone else is already leaving; we're going to miss out on this lake thing."

"You've never been swimming in a lake? Where do you two live, mars?" The blonde asked, brushing past Sasuke to move to the driver's side. He could feel the stare follow him, and his hips unconsciously moved to impress. He felt his smile eat at his lips when he glanced back at Sasuke, who hadn't moved from his spot. It was an opportunity he couldn't let slip. "You coming?"

"Hn." Despite the grunt, Naruto couldn't wipe the smile off his face. Maybe it was because he noticed the slight altering of color on Sasuke's face when he finally moved into the passenger seat next to Sakura.

"So, Sakura. What are you two city slickers doing in a place like Georgia?" Naruto asked, pulling out of the parking lot to follow the other's through the town.

"We were coming to visit my family in Atlanta for a reunion, and I wanted to drive so I could see some of the other states. My parents didn't feel comfortable with me going out here alone, so they asked Sasuke to come with me. I guess they have good intuition, since I would have been a wreck if my car had broken down and I was alone."

"So you ain't originally from California?"

"If only! Then I wouldn't have to pay so much for college. But sadly, most of my relatives live in Georgia, and I have to pay the out-of-state tuition like everyone else," Sakura explained, Naruto looking over to nod before turning back toward the road.

"And what about Mr. Personality over there? Where did he spawn from, hell?" A soft snort was quick to follow Naruto's 'question'.

"How original."

"Now I know he wasn't born in Cali. I've seen more color on an albino pig."

"The more you speak, the lower my intelligence drops."

"I bet he's from Transylvania. I heard that's where they keep the vampires."

"Vampires aren't real, dobe."

"Teme, don't call me that!" Naruto's foot quickly met the brake pedal as the truck dipped down a hill side, the rocky dirt crackling under the wheels. He stopped a few feet after the bottom, parking right behind the truck that Kiba was emerging from. He easily pushed to hang from the window, smirking while he called out to the brunet. "Don't go slamming into any trees down here. You can barely pay for your own truck, never mind your mom's!"

"I'm gonna hang you from a tree if you keep spitting shit." Kiba sent the blond a scowl before walking toward the lake that the others had already jumped into. Naruto chuckled quietly before pulling himself completely out of the window, opening the door from the outside for Sakura.

"Welcome to the lake!" The three walked onto the dirt outlining the lake, Naruto leading them toward a small dock.

"I still don't get how we're going to swim without bathing suits," Sakura said wearily. It wasn't until Sakura stepped onto the wood that she realized the clothes that lay strewn around the platform. "You want us to go in naked?!"

"Not with the girls around. We tried that once, but Ino knocked Chouji out when he tried to catch a peek at her."

"I did not look at her!" The cry could be heard between the splashing of people swimming in the dark water.

"Anyways, we keep our boxers on. They're just like bathing suits if ya think 'bout it. Well, you ain't got boxers but you know what I mean. You don't gotta take your shirt off if you're uncomfortable with it, Hinata wears her too. And I doubt the tight-ass would go commando anywhere, so we don't have to worry about seeing his pale ass glowing in the water." As if undressing in front of people was natural, the unashamed blond started to pull his shirt off while shaking out of his jeans. His lips grinned into the fabric when a whistle flew through the air, knowing Ino's catcalls anywhere. Finally pulling his shirt over his head, he kicked the pants to the side while glancing to the newcomers. He tried to tell himself he only cared about Sakura's reaction despite his eyes wandering toward Sasuke. "So you gonna come in with me or not?"

"Well…"

"Come on! The night hides everything anyways." The extra convincing worked, and Naruto cheered when Sakura sighed through a smile. Naruto watched Sakura (after a few failed attempts of gathering courage) scream as she jumped into the lake below them. With half of his mission done, Naruto turned to face the harder part. At least he thought that until he caught sight of Sasuke's fingers trailing down his now bare stomach to undo the button of his jeans. Barely lit by the tiki torches on the dock, Naruto couldn't tear his gaze away from the skin that was exposed to his widening eyes. Sasuke wasn't as slender and delicate as Naruto had assumed. The meat he did have on his bones was lean muscle, which seemed to be an instant turn on for Naruto's arousal.

Sure, he had seen plenty of people naked. He did have some sexual experiences, after all. But most of Naruto's partners never made his stomach burn like the porcelain skin in front of him. His breathing slowed with every inch of zipper that was split down the middle to expose boxers just as black as Sasuke's eyes. Eyes that seemed more interested in watching Naruto than the task at hand. Sasuke's smirk made Naruto glare and shiver at the same time. Casually, the pale boy slipped his jeans over his feet, making the steps into Naruto's space seem accidental to anyone that wasn't Naruto. But the dim glow caught enough of Sasuke's eyes to show heat that Naruto wasn't sure was possible for the icy bastard.

"You seem to have a severe staring problem." The boundaries of intimacy were crossed by the inches that barely separated Naruto's lips from Sasuke's.

"Yeah well you have tanning problems, so we're even."

"Don't compare us, I'll always win." Naruto didn't know if he wanted to smack or kiss the arrogant look off the slightly taller guy's face. Instead, he let nature decide for him.

"Cool off you hot head." And before Sasuke had time to process what he meant, Naruto pushed him off of the deck and into the cold water below them. A few seconds went by before Sasuke broke the surface, coughing out the water that he had inhaled during his fall. Naruto laughed before running off the platform, splashing the irritated boy with a cannonball. Swimming a few feet away to keep distance between them, Naruto returned to the surface and tried to adjust his eyes to the lack of light in the lake. "You feel better now, bastard?"

"Hn." Was Sasuke's elaborate response. Naruto heard a sharp intake of air before the water was broken again, signaling that Sasuke went under. Cursing the lack of lighting underneath him, Naruto kicked his feet under him quickly while swimming in a circle to catch Sasuke coming up again. He barely had time to yell 'shit!' before he was dragged under water by his ankle, momentarily blinding him. Shaking the fingers away from his ankle, Naruto shivered when the pale digits slid along the inside of his leg. It was only then that his eyes focused on Sasuke, who swam inches away from his face. The rest of the world was dulled out by the surrounding water, leaving the two of them in their own timeless universe. Air seemed pointless to Naruto. He doubted he would have been able to catch his breath anyways.

The murky water made it unclear who kissed the other first. Naruto would swear it was Sasuke that made the first move, and that his head had jerked forward from the water. Either way, he couldn't keep his eyes open, closing them as tightly as his lips once had been before Sasuke's questing tongue had separated them. At first, Naruto had refused to open up, remembering something about his pride. But that was quickly erased by how his lips tingled at the rough buds of Sasuke's tongue. Soon, he gave into his desire for the arrogant bastard and seized Sasuke's mouth with his own. A small amount of water slipped past their kiss, but not enough to distract them from the intimate connection they shared. Unable to stay idle, Naruto slid his fingers into the dark wavering hair before tugging him closer, needing to fuel the fire in his blood. They stayed submerged in the altered reality until Naruto's lungs burned with the need for air. He shoved against the other's chest, not looking back as he kicked his way back to the surface. He gasped for the needed air while discovering the sparks that ignited in his stomach.

This was what he had been waiting for.

"Shit," Naruto cursed quietly, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. Out of anyone that he could have felt _that _with, why did it have to be the teme? Not only was he a complete and utter asshole, but he was leaving in the morning. He knew it was impossible to think anything could possible come out of …_liking _the bastard. And they had only known each other for a day! Hell, Naruto barely knew the kid's name for an hour. The entire situation was stupid to even think of.

But…heat between the two was strong, and Sasuke's ability to drive Naruto crazy seemed to only add to their connection. Not to mention that he hadn't felt as attracted to anyone in his entire life. Was the almost impossible chance of meeting Sasuke a coincidence, or a sign? Could Ino have been right all along? And if she was, did knowing each other completely matter? They would have time afterwards to learn. At one point, everyone is a stranger. And with such little time to spare, maybe his feelings were meant to be strong at the beginning.

The inner conflict was making his head ache.

"Hey Naruto! We're going to play Marco Polo, so grab Sasuke and come over here." Luckily, Ino's voice called him away from his own detrimental thoughts. By now Sasuke had quietly returned to the surface, seeming content with the silence. They barely made eye contact over the dark water before Sasuke was turning his back, swimming toward the others who had already started the game. Naruto didn't follow; he just happened to use the same path that Sasuke did when swimming. The last thing he wanted was for the teme to get too arrogant.

The game lasted a while, the moon making its steady way through the sky. It was a half hour later that Hinata quietly made her way back to her towel with an ever faithful Kiba behind her. They were the first two to leave, both having curfews. Naruto made sure to tease Kiba all the way back toward his car. Shikamaru and Chouji were soon to follow, since they had to work in the morning. Why an ice cream shop opened so early was never known or questioned. It had been like that for years. And with a town like theirs, tradition was not changeable.

"It's so beautiful out here," Sakura said, leaving her toes in the lake water while leaning back on the dock. The modest girl had her towel wrapped close to her body, hoping to dry before putting her clothes back on.

"See, this is what y'all miss in the city. Nights like these are pretty common here. But your city lights and smog covers it all up."

"Like you'd know, Naruto. You've been in Konoha since you were a baby." Ino laughed when she received a glare from her blond counterpart.

"Well who wants to go out there anyways? We've got everything we need right here."

"You're too proud of this pathetic town." It was the first time in almost an hour that Sasuke had spoken. The insult made Naruto bristle with anger.

"It's not pathetic! It's the best town ever! And one day, when all that technological, cutting corner—"

"It's called 'cutting edge'."

"It should be called crap. 'Cause when it stops working, our town will still be doing fine on its own. Then you'll wish you had stayed here with me!" The silence that filled the space after Naruto's declaration could only be described as awkward. It took the blond a second to realize what he had implied before his face lit up in embarrassment. But after accidentally using the wrong words (or right ones if you asked Naruto's excited body) to get his point across, Naruto could do nothing else but blush and cover his own tracks. "A-and the others! The town, I meant."

"And on that note, I think we should get going Sakura. The last thing I need is to watch is Naruto digging himself into a deeper hole. Plus, we'll have to get up early if you wanna get out of here when Shikamaru finishes the car." The girls giggling could be heard from the dock, which wasn't helped by the silence between the two remaining people. Naruto decided quickly that watching the light from the moon waver through the ripples of the lake was much easier than looking at the boy sitting next to him. At this point, he would have taken anything short of Chouji naked. _That _was something he didn't need to see twice. At the bad memory Naruto flinched, which seemed to catch the attention of his partner.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Naruto answered, looking up out of habit. He mentally cursed when catching site of the dark eyes that watched him, and was torn between relief and something else when Sasuke looked back out to the water.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"I'm surprised you even know another language. I thought you only spoke redneck English." Naruto decided to ignore the insult in order to grin proudly.

"The old pervert used to travel around the world when he was younger. Out of all the places, Jiraiya said he liked Japan the best. Said something bout school skirts all year round. Either way, he taught me some of the language and insults I could use for customers that were being a pain in the ass."

"How mature of you," Sasuke replied sarcastically.

"Well what about you? How do you know Japanese?" At the question Sasuke tensed, but Naruto wasn't sure he noticed.

"My father has a business in Japan, his homeland. My mother and I tend to visit him every so often when I'm home on college breaks. In order to blend in better, and to respect his family's origin, he forced my brother and I to go to Japanese classes when we were younger."

"Well no wonder you're so pale! I heard them fishy folks are all like that." Sasuke snorted, but used no verbal communication to respond. It gave Naruto time to think over the rest of Sasuke's explanation while noticing how Sasuke's body relaxed. "So how come your brother doesn't come with you to Japan?"

"My father and brother no longer see eye to eye."

"Well why is that?" The silence that followed threatened to swallow both of them whole. Despite the lack of emotion on Sasuke's face, Naruto knew it was a struggle to speak. Hell, the kid had said more in the past two minutes than he had said all day! And opening up to strangers seemed to be hard for most people. Naruto was a rare exception, he'd been told. But it warmed something inside of him to know that Sasuke was no longer as tense or cold as he was at the beginning of the conversation.

"When my brother, Itachi, turned twenty one, my father told him that he wanted Itachi to take over the business. My brother refused the offer. He wanted to stay at home, and continue to work on his own aspirations. In return, my father threatened to disown him and never speak to him again if he didn't take the job. Itachi refused again, and the two have not spoken in five years."

"That's a long time to go without talking to your own dad."

"Itachi doesn't seem bothered by it," Sasuke replied, shrugging. His gaze shifted toward the moon while Naruto spoke again.

"Well how 'bout you?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you care that your family is broken up?"

"I've learned to live with it." There was a cryptic tone in Sasuke's voice that showed that it wasn't that simple. And that bothered Naruto more than he wanted to admit. He'd know the bastard for one day, and most of it they had been fighting. He shouldn't feel anything, let alone pain, for the stoic guy. It wasn't like they were friends or anything! In fact to Naruto, Sasuke was the farthest thing away from a friend possible. He was reminded by his conscious about the underwater kiss, which showed just how _friendly _they were, but quickly dismissed it. It was a lack of judgment on his part. And one kiss did not mean they were friends or anything more than that.

Or did it? Naruto's head hurt from all of the thoughts that raced through it. He had never, in all eighteen years of his life, felt as attracted to someone as he did Sasuke. It frustrated and confused him almost as much as it excited him. And he didn't even know how Sasuke felt about him!

"Why'd you tell me all that?" The question drew Sasuke's attention from the moonlit scenery and back to Naruto's questioning eyes.

"I need a reason?"

"Yeah, you do. Cause I think I've figured some of you out, and I know that this little bonding session-" Naruto made sure to get his point across by waving his finger between the two of them. "ain't something you just do with strangers. Especially ones you think are dumb."

"And what led you to that conclusion?"

"Well I figure it goes like this. Me and you are about as opposite as night and day. So everything I consider normal and easy, you'd consider abnormal and hard. I love to talk to people, especially about family and loved ones. That means you're about as uncomfortable with those topics as I am with trigonometry. See how this works?" Naruto couldn't help but grin at the irritated look that Sasuke gave him.

"That's your theory? That we must be opposite in everything we do?" Naruto's smile only increased at the disgust he could hear in Sasuke's voice. He leaned back on his hands before he answered.

"Yup! So you going to tell me why you opened up to me, or should I just make another theory up for that too?" With half-lidded eyes he watched Sasuke, who glared back at him and scowled. In truth, Naruto had a sneaky suspicion that the same crazy attraction that Naruto was feeling drew Sasuke toward him. Like ying and yang, they fit despite their opposite lives. It was a connection that was becoming hard to ignore despite the clock that was ticking down the time till they would never see each other again. In a way, it sounded girlish to Naruto, but he ignored that side of his brain to focus on the pale exposed skin that he was tempted to touch.

And after a moment of thought, Naruto found himself questioning why he couldn't. Sasuke had kissed him, after all. It was only fair that Naruto could do what he wanted too. And besides, in Naruto's opinion Sasuke was taking too long to answer the question.

Ignoring the warnings in his head (he had never been a 'brain' type of guy), Naruto took pleasure in knocking the unaware guy back onto the dock. Before Sasuke had time to react, Naruto leaned forward to slide his fingertips along the smooth pale skin in front of him. Unprepared for the contact, Sasuke's back arched into the light touches while his mouth gasped for air. Naruto realized quite quickly how addictive the feel of Sasuke's skin was. He ignored the warning look underneath him as he straddled the city boy, trailing the lines of Sasuke's muscles and watching the skin jump at the contact. He glanced down at Sasuke, who seemed to struggle in keeping quiet while his breathing became labored. Grinning, Naruto leaned forward to press their chests together, entrapping his hand along the exposed happy trail above Sasuke's boxers.

"Hey, ever have sex on a lake before?" The blunt question seemed to trip Sasuke up, because the black eyes widened before he had a chance to cover up his shock. That quickly turned to irritation as Naruto grinned and pressed his body closer to Sasuke's, letting their hips meld into one. "Wanna try it?"

"You're an idiot." Sasuke mumbled, grabbing the back of Naruto's hair and pulling him closer. The next sentence was played out against Naruto's lips, sending a thrill down his spine and a shot of pleasure into his arousal. "Why would I want to try anything with you?"

"Because you like me."

"I never said that."

"You don't have to, teme. I can just tell." By now, Naruto had gained control of his head movements and slid his lips along the pale jaw of his (hopefully) soon-to-be partner. His mouth sucked quietly underneath Sasuke's ear, causing the boy under him to shiver. His smirk turned into a frown when he heard how controlled Sasuke's voice was.

"How so?"

"We just have a connection."

"A connection? This is what you consider a connection?" A tug on his hair pulled Naruto away from the spot he had marked, making his focus back on Sasuke's face. Despite the scowl in front of him, the blonde took note of how flushed Sasuke's cheeks had become.

"You know, you're kind of girly when you blush."

"Do you say that to every attempted one-night stand you have?" At the question Naruto growled, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together while he glared.

"I don't do one-night stands."

"Then what would you call this?" An eyebrow was raised with the question that Naruto struggled to answer.

"It's not like that! You're…this is different. I don't know why, or how, but I'm attracted to your pale ass. Well, not just _that _since I ain't seen it yet, but you get the damn point. Shit, you're driving me up a wall and I ain't sure if it's cause you're annoying or extremely different. To me, you stand out more than any other person I've talked to. And I've been talking since I was a youngin'. But I think I like that, and arguing with you and… and it wouldn't be a one night stand if you didn't live so fucking far away!" Naruto wasn't sure if it was his swearing or his confession, but Sasuke's cheeks darkened.

"Who said I wanted anything besides a one-night stand?"

"Who cares? You still want me tonight, and that's enough for me." Happy with the answer he got, Naruto closed off the conversation by connecting his lips with Sasuke's. This time, it was him asking permission from Sasuke to deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue along the soft mouth underneath his. Sasuke's hands skimmed his sides, making Naruto moan and lose concentration on the task at hand. His pleasure was spike when a tongue brushed along the sensitive roof of his mouth before slipping down to battle Naruto's tongue. Neither boy had bothered to redress after the swim, leaving plenty of skin to explore.

Naruto was the first one to venture past kissing. His idle fingers sparked to life, venturing over the skin they had barely been able to explore before. Gently Naruto brushed his finger over Sasuke's nipple in experimentation while sucking on Sasuke's lower lip. Sasuke's body shuttered while a quiet moan moved into Naruto's mouth, causing him to smirk. He continued to play with the sensitive bud while dipping his lips down to kiss the expanse of Sasuke's neck. He sucked quickly over the pulse, intending to leave a mark that would last long after the bastard road out of town. Once satisfied with his work, Naruto skimmed his mouth past the collarbone and replace his teasing fingers with his lips. He knew that Sasuke was mentally raging at how sensitive his skin was to the touch, especially when a teasing dip of Naruto's fingers into his boxers had the dark-haired boy moaning. It was then that Naruto decided he liked hearing Sasuke almost as much as tasting him.

The lips that had coaxed the sensitive nubs to harden now slid between them, kissing down the line that lead to Sasuke's prominent 'problem'. Naruto flashed a grin up at the flustered boy before dragging his tongue along the sensitive skin underneath his belly button, enjoying the tremble he created. His fingers skimmed the bare thighs that were barely covered by the boxers, tugging the obstructive fabric out of the way. Despite wanting to ignore his own desires, Naruto couldn't stop the lust that momentarily blinded him from the arousing site in front of him. Sinewy legs were anything but fragile, and his milky thighs were sculpted from whatever 'work' they did in California. His hips were lean and narrow, but the same couldn't be said for other, more important parts of him.

If he has thought Sasuke looked good with clothes, he didn't know what word he could use to describe him _without _them. He had to swallow to try and keep his composure, and then shook his head to try and lose the heat that spiraled into his cheeks. He didn't bother to look up at Sasuke's face, feeling the intense stare on him. Instead, he leaned down to slide his hands along Sasuke's thighs while kissing the base of Sasuke's arousal. He smiled into the heated skin at the responsive hip jerk before he opened his mouth, letting his tongue roll along the hot flesh. He licked along the vein before encasing the tip inside of his mouth, swallowing the pre-cum that had collected throughout his teasing. He could feel Sasuke's hip underneath him in trying to sink deeper into the wet heat Naruto's mouth produced. He refused to go lower, seeming content to lick the head languidly. They did have all night, after all. He barely brushed his teeth against the sensitive tip, feeling pride swell in his stomach at the delicious growl that he dragged out from Sasuke.

"Dobe." The impatient tone in his voice caved Naruto enough to slide his mouth along the base of Sasuke's member, which throbbed in appreciation. Gently the blond sucked before gliding up again, creating a slow friction of his lips against the sensitive flesh. He didn't rush what he knew he'd never taste again, despite the needy groans that would occasionally fill his ears and edged him on. Already he could feel the harsh texture of the dock rubbing through his boxers, and he winced at the thought of splinters. But he quickly shook the thought to slide his hand up the exposed skin and cup the sac underneath him. The response was about as explosive as he knew the teme was going to get; a guttered cry and a sharp arch of a pale back off of the dock. Naruto practically grinned around the hot flesh before continuing to suckle and stroke his newest found interest.

Quivering thighs made it easy to tell when Sasuke was about to cum. Not wanting the fun to end before they got to the main part, Naruto slipped his unoccupied hand around the base before pulling his mouth back. He swallowed the remaining fluids in his mouth before trying to breathe normally, which always proved to be difficult when it came to sex. He shot a look up Sasuke, who seemed to be struggling just as much. Really, Naruto didn't know which one of them had it worse. After experiencing both sides, he found breathing was hardly ever considered necessary.

"I'm good, huh?" He asked, now pressing his hand to Sasuke's cheek to bring him back from the edge of oblivion. He leaned his other hand to rest next to the boy's head, proud of how clouded the black eyes staring up at him had become. It took a few seconds for the gaze to focus and the scowl to return. "I could have gotten you to cum, but then the fun would be over."

"Undress," Sasuke breathed out, pushing Naruto backwards. The two rolled, and Naruto yelped when his head hit one of the wooden poles holding up the dock. Before he had time to complain about the rough treatment Sasuke was on him, prying his mouth and thighs open. Both caused enough pleasure for Naruto to forget the throbbing of his skull. No, now he was more focused on the throbbing inside of his boxers. Sasuke prolonged the kiss while his fingertips brushed against Naruto's arms, leaving trembling flesh in their wake. Uchiha Sasuke was the only one that got to Naruto like this. The younger boy slid his fingers along the slender neck above him, silently wondering if he'd ever find someone with the same spark. A part of himself winced at losing it the next morning.

But he wouldn't let tomorrow ruin what lust he was feeling when Sasuke let his talented mouth wander. Every piece of skin he kissed burned. Never one to hide his vocals, Naruto was very clear on the weak points of his body. Not that Sasuke seemed to need guidance anyways. Like an invisible map was drawn out for Sasuke only, his fingers traced the pleasure spots that turned Naruto's body into a withering mess. It had been so long since he'd had sex. It had been too long since he considered sex good.

But he'd never had sex like _this _before. He watched with half lidded eyes as the guy he considered cold-hearted and arrogant placed a hard kiss along the inside of his thigh. A pale hand spread underneath the kiss, lifting the limp limb wider while the other set of fingers worked down the last barrier that separated them. Naruto watched the boxers get dropped next to his foot, knowing he'd never wear them again without getting hard. He groaned before pushing himself up onto his elbows, watching as Sasuke's fingers lazily trailed along his leg toward his very expecting cock. He slammed his eyes shut after a hot breath was blown over the skin, but no physical contact was made. Somewhere he had known Sasuke would be a tease.

He also knew he was going to cry out at the intense feeling of having his slit rubbed by the pad of Sasuke's thumb. His body shuttered and convulsed once, Naruto glaring down at Sasuke when the feeling was lost. The latter smirked in response, making the blond groan.

"Damnit! Just do something!" Naruto growled, lust seeping into his voice. At the moment, he didn't care. Anything was doable as long as Sasuke did _something _to ease the pent up frustration inside of him.

"I don't take orders from idiots." But Naruto couldn't care what Sasuke called him, because a smooth palm created delicious friction against his responsive skin. The touch made his fingernails dig into the wooden planks and grit his teeth to bite back any noises that Sasuke's hand was trying to coax. He barely grunted while his hips jerked into the hand, which coiled the pleasure tighter into his stomach. Moist lips peppered his hips, teasing the sensitive skin hardly touched by others. Sasuke's heated breaths were sending Naruto's nerves into overdrive. He looked back down at obsidian orbs that watched him with like a predator with prey.

Overwhelmed by the sensations, Naruto could feel his entire being quivering underneath the expert touching. He didn't know how many lovers Sasuke had been with, but either way he was good. _Extremely _good. Naruto tossed his head back and gasped into the night's hot air when something much wetter came in contact with his cock. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Sure, he had done the same for Sasuke minutes ago. But Naruto had always had a fascination with watching his partners come undone from his wickedly skilled tongue. He never imagined that Sasuke would enjoy something so dirty. It was mind reeling. And extremely pleasurable.

"God," Naruto mumbled, grabbing a fistful of dark hair to keep himself steady. He closed his eyes to starve off the orgasm he felt bubbling under the skin, refusing to be the first to finish. But the lack of sight only enhanced the erotic noises that leaked through Sasuke's working mouth. Naruto's arms gave out, but he was too far gone to feel the harsh wood against his back. Arching into the welcoming mouth was edging him closer to the edge, despite the way he thrashed his head around. He could hear the husky lust in his own voice as his muscles started to tense. "Cumming…cuming! Fuck te-teme stop!"

He swore he felt the vibration of a scoff before Sasuke sucked harder.

White exploded behind his eyes, desire shooting through every limb of his body. He cried out loudly while clutching the back of Sasuke's head, pressing him closer. The endorphins were rushing through him, capturing his mind and freezing him with ecstasy. His breathing was heavy and loud, letting anyone around know just what he had experienced. His limbs were momentarily limp from the extreme strain, but Naruto couldn't help but feel completely satisfied. He felt the lips that had coaxed him through an intense orgasm pull away from him. His eyes stayed half lidded while watching Sasuke quietly rise and lean back over the worn out body.

"I said stop, bastard," Naruto panted quietly while staring up at the addictive guy above him. Sasuke didn't speak, but leaned down to quietly muddle the last of Naruto's sanity with a kiss. Languidly Sasuke opened his mouth to sweep inside of Naruto's mouth, tasting the mixture of their semen between their lips. Quietly Naruto moaned, feeling his desire stir again. How could he be so aroused after such an intense orgasm? Despite the rational questioning, his body rose in heat when two cold hands grasped onto his bare thighs, lifting him off of the dock and pressing their bodies together. Naruto felt his cock twitch at the hardness that now pressed against his ass, but he refused to admit it. Instead, he bit the lower lip presented to him before pulling back from the kiss and scowling.

"You're easy to arouse," Sasuke said, Naruto flushing before he glared away.

"I am not!" But the roll of Sasuke's hips against Naruto's ass proved exactly the opposite. Naruto couldn't suppress the moan that leaked through his lips, his thighs automatically parting for Sasuke's touch. The rough kissing thrilled Naruto, who pushed up on his elbows to deepen the connection. His back arched slightly when Sasuke pulled away from him, the slightly cooler air sending tingles through his body. Before he had time to ask Sasuke's fingers were in front of him, resting on his bottom lip. The two exchanged glares briefly before Naruto looked away. He struggled for a second, but pride was quick to give out to lust. There was no way he was going to deny the only spark he had ever felt because of something as pointless as being on top.

_Besides, you can be in control while bottoming _Naruto thought, grinning silently before opening his mouth to suck on the pale digits in front of him. Grabbing Sasuke's wrist to keep his hand in place, Naruto took his time in wrapping his tongue around the first finger presented to him. He watched the dangerous obsidian gaze lower to his mouth, and he made a sensual scene of sliding the second finger between his swollen lips. Using the grip on Sasuke's wrist to his advantage, Naruto pulled the hand back slowly before plunging the wet fingers back into his wet cavern and sucking. Above him he swore he heard a moan after Naruto added the last finger, spending time lathering the final digit with his saliva. Giving a gentle suck to the tip of the ring finger, Naruto found himself flat against the dock while Sasuke's tongue replaced his coated fingers. Naruto beamed into the kiss at how uncontrolled the guy above him was. It was a rare sight, he was sure. He tried to ignore the quiet shivers that entered his body when a slight pressure was swept along his exposed backside, dipping between his cheeks to examine the opening. Instead he pressed his mouth closer to Sasuke's, muffling his hiss when the first finger was entered.

Naruto hardly bottomed, so the muscles fought against the intrusion before he forced himself to relax. His fingers gripped the back of Sasuke's neck, pressing their hips together to create friction. It left him pulling from the kiss to gasp, the pleasure mixing with the pain of the second finger. The urge to whimper was strong, but one smug look from Sasuke kept his voice silent. Instead, he leaned forward to capture a section of pale neck in-between his lips. Shivers vibrated against his lips while he worked, and the fingers inside of him quickened in preparing.

The connection they had was _different_. Naruto could feel it in the way his body trembled at a touch that he had normally hated. Being prepared with the wrong person was painful and extremely awkward, which was why he hardly did. But this guy, who he barely knew, understood his body better than any of the lovers he had known for years. His fingers padded and stretched quietly, never asking about how it felt. Maybe that was because he had no trouble finding the one spot that made Naruto's body turn inside-out with pleasure. The fire was white hot, and he hated the fact that he had to still the delicious pressure against his arousal to keep from finishing again. There was a moment where neither moved, letting the pleasure level dip low enough to be under control again. Once Naruto's breathing calmed down, Sasuke resumed. A loud cry escaped his mouth when Sasuke rubbed his fingertips against his weak spot while resuming their hip movements.

"I-I'm prepared damnit!" Naruto hated how breathy he sounded, but he needed to get Sasuke's attention away from his body. Said guy looked at him, and Naruto took the moment of opportunity to change positions. Straddling Sasuke, Naruto closed his eyes when the fingers inside of him pressed into the prostrate again. After composing himself Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's fingers, pressing their chests together to catch the hazy gaze under him. "Just fuck me already, bastard."

"Hn." Growing irritated with the slowness in Sasuke's movements, Naruto leaned back to grab the heated member behind him. He barely left time to breathe before pushing his body back to finish the connection, moaning despite the burn that tingled in his skin. Shaky fingers that weren't his own gripped his thighs, and Naruto couldn't help but smirk. The slow preparation worked well, the pain only lasting a minute. Tilting his head back forward, Naruto squeezed his muscles and listened to the quiet intake of breath underneath him. It prompted him to place his hands on the white chest and begin to rock.

Instantly he knew this body was made for this guy underneath him. Naruto nearly bit through his lip when he shifted against Sasuke, who was not as idle as most of his sexual partners. His spine tingled from the way Sasuke ran his fingertips down his back, and the hips underneath him pivoted up in a way that left Naruto breathless. Sweat was easy to pool between them from the heat of the night and their bodies. Naruto's thighs pressed to Sasuke's hips while he rode Sasuke, the pleasure shooting like fireworks through his body. He could feel the heavy breathing against his neck, which escaped between sensual kisses left on his skin. Fingernails grasped onto Sasuke's back, trying to pull their bodies even closer as Naruto increased the tempo. It wasn't finessed or neat, but it was them. The motions were hot and pleasurable, making anything but Sasuke disappear from Naruto's mind.

He barely recognized that Sasuke pressed him backwards until his back scratched against the wood of the dock. Fighting was the last thing in his mind when Sasuke surged forward, striking the same spot he had been abusing with his fingers earlier. Naruto's mind reeled and fell blank, leaving instinct in control of his oversensitive body. It took him a moment to realize he had started to kiss Sasuke, but he wasn't complaining. The intimacy of kissing through sex quietly ran through Naruto's mind, but he pushed it away. This was sex, nothing else. Trying to prove it to himself, he broke the kiss in order to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck, thrusting his hips faster. His eyes sealed shut as he panted for breath, his mouth skimming the ear near his mouth. Every molecule of his body was on fire, and he felt the orgasm fall just out of reach when a hand pushed his ass closer to Sasuke's hips.

"Close…" The desperation rimmed his voice, and he moaned when a hard thrust abused his inner walls with bliss.

"Ready?" Sasuke's voice wavered, the tone much huskier than normal. Naruto nodded and pressed his forehead into Sasuke's shoulder, the pleasure nearing pain. Just one more push and he would be gone. Just one tiny twitch, one move…

So when Sasuke's free hand wrapped around his arousal and stroked, the spark exploded. Naruto fell into oblivion. His cry ripped through the air as he thrashed on the dock, hips uncontrollable. Every part of his skin was sensitive, burning from the pleasure he had been tortured with since the moment he laid eyes on the black-eyed stranger that afternoon. He gasped and clutched onto Sasuke's back, needing to feel something solid while every thought besides '_god'_ deteriorated in his mind. The over sensitized skin of his cock burned, his seed staining their skin. Never before had a release left Naruto so tired, so _satisfied_, as the one Sasuke gave him. His muscles fell limp, jolted when Sasuke's release jerked into his body. Naruto felt him shutter, but he remained quiet and tense until the movements of his hips finally stopped. Looking up, Naruto tiredly grinned at the exhausted look that spilled over the mask that Sasuke had forgotten. He slipped his hand from the pale back to reach up, sliding his hand through the sweat-slickened bangs that hid Sasuke's face from him. Using the slight reserve of energy he had left, Naruto pushed up to lay an appreciative kiss along the side of Sasuke's mouth, slightly surprised when the other turned his head to kiss him fully. Naruto had a tendency to wear out his partners, leaving them practically useless afterwards. But the heat that still emitted from the swollen lips that sucked on his lower lip made him shiver. The languid way he moved proved that Sasuke was tried, but the passion from the first kiss in the water was still high. There was no doubt in the blond's mind now.

Sasuke had been made for him.

"Not bad, teme," he mumbled against the other's lips, smiling when the scoff was literally felt.

"You could use some work."

"You enjoyed it. I doubt you can even move right now." The other glared at the challenging tone before pushing away, proving just how capable he was at movement. Still, the wobble was present when he stood and moved toward the edge of the dock. Naruto leaned up on his arms, watching the natural sway of Sasuke's body and appreciating the difference shade of white that now stained Sasuke's lower body. Knowing a part of that was his fault made his night perfect.

"I'm washing off. You should follow my lead." It was more of an order than a suggestion, but he was too relaxed now to care. How Sasuke could still sound like a prick after something as good as that, he wasn't sure. Either way, he had to admit that the cold water against his skin felt amazing. He only stayed in for washing purposes, knowing it was getting deep into the early morning. They would have to get up in a few hours to get back to the reality they had left behind hours ago. A world where Naruto would continue to sell turnip greens and Sasuke would return to Hollywood where country was a genre of music and not a lifestyle. Suddenly, California seemed twice as far away from his small Georgia town.

"Hurry up city boy," Naruto mumbled, pulling on his shoe while he walked toward his truck. He could hear Sasuke fastening his jeans while he threw Sasuke's bag and their towels in the back of the truck to air dry on the way home. When he turned around Sasuke was walking toward his truck, and was in the passenger seat by the time Naruto started the truck up. Within a minute they were on their way back to town, the radio being the only noise between them. If Sasuke was against the bluegrass station he didn't complain, but seemed content to stare out the window the entire ride home. Naruto couldn't help but fidget and send looks over to the other, wondering what was running through his head. Was he trying to forget about the word 'sunrise' like Naruto, or was he ready to leave the hick town behind? Did he feel the same spark? And even if he did, was he going to admit to Naruto? All of these questions died right before reaching his lips.

"This is your house?" Naruto rolled his eyes as he jumped onto the porch, fishing through his set of keys to unlock the side door. He would have used the front, but Tsunade's room was right next to it. The last thing he needed was to wake up at Tsunade at this time in the morning. He could get an earful before he could even think about going to bed. The side door was a much better choice.

"Got a problem with it?" Naruto glanced back at him as he opened the door, not needing to look to know where the stairs started in front of him. Sasuke didn't seem disgusted, which surprised him.

"It's…cozy." Naruto could tell that Sasuke hardly used the word. Then again, remembering the brief history he was given on the Uchiha family, he doubted 'cozy' could quite explain the family dynamics.

"We tend to be like that down here," He replied, nudging his shoes off before moving up the stairwell to the second floor. He silently thanked God when he didn't hear Sasuke's shoes follow him, knowing that he had followed Naruto's lead. The conversation ended as Naruto lead Sasuke through the hallway until he pushed his door open, revealing the small room he called his own. Sighing, Naruto moved into the middle of the room before looking back to Sasuke and smiling. "Well, this is where you'll stay tonight. I'd fix you up in the guest room, but it'll take too much time. And since we've already done it, I figured sharing a bed ain't a big deal, ya know?"

"Brilliant deduction." Was the reply. Sasuke dropped his bag next to the door and looked around, as if studying each part of the room. Finally he returned his gaze to Naruto and scowled. "As long as you're not as obnoxious asleep as you are awake, we should be fine."

"Yeah yeah, get ready for bed Mr. Crabby." Naruto waved his earlier comment off, moving toward his dresser to pull out a new set of boxers. It was going to be too hot to wear anything else, and Sasuke had already seen all of him before. He shrugged his clothes off, kicking them into the corner near his hamper before yanking his boxers up, slapping his stomach for good measure. He turned back to Sasuke, who wore a white t-shirt with his boxers. Naruto rolled his eyes at the conservative guy but didn't comment, his bed looking too tempting to pass up. He jumped onto one side, his mattress squeaking under the weight before settling again.

"Childish." Sasuke moved into the bed calmly, ignoring the tongue that Naruto stuck out at him. After a few attempts the two settled into the bed, Naruto yanking on his lamp to cast dark shadows in the room. He watched Sasuke relax, his eyes sliding shut while he parted his lips to silently sigh. And after a few minutes, Naruto knew the other fell asleep. The silence was lulling, but Naruto couldn't seem to turn away from the sight of Sasuke asleep in his bed. It was sad to know it was the first and only time he would see it. The only time he would sleep in the same bed as the most annoying bastard he had ever met.

He didn't know when he woke Sasuke up. It was probably after his fingers rested against his chest, but before his head pressed into the slope of Sasuke's neck. His body pressed to the side of Sasuke, and he closed his eyes when he felt him tense. He let his breath fan against the skin beneath his mouth when an arm slid against his waist and the body next to him relaxed again. He felt Sasuke's head turn toward him, and the word 'dobe' was mumbled against his forehead. He couldn't stop himself from smiling while he curled in his new position, knowing it would be accepted.

Even if he didn't act human at times, Sasuke was just like everyone else when it came to physical contact. He needed it to remind him that he wasn't alone. And since he knew it was rare for Sasuke to receive such an open invitation of comfort, it wasn't too surprising to feel Sasuke's fingers stroking the bare skin of his side while Naruto felt sleep come easy to him. He tried to fight it for a few minutes, enjoying the intimacy he didn't want to accept during sex. And now that he had accepted it, he knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye the next morning. For the last few minutes of consciousness, he tried to think of what to say to Sasuke. Should he be funny or serious? Happy or sad? Demand to see each other again or simply let it go? His thoughts gave way to sleep, still not sure what to say.

In the end, he didn't say anything. Morning came just like any other day, which meant that he had to set up the vegetable stand. He thought nothing of it, Sasuke still sleeping while he left. But the stand always took long, and Naruto got caught up with Jiraiya. By the time he got back to his house, Sasuke and all of his things were gone. When he confronted Tsunade, she shrugged and said 'he left'. Naruto felt shock freeze his lungs before realization slowly thawed him. Uchiha Sasuke was gone. And every confusing, frustrating, and amazing feeling he sparked inside of Naruto was gone.

It left him in a daze all day. He barely managed to get through the small talk with customers while exchanging money for produce. When there was nobody around, he replayed the day before like a movie in his head. He wondered if Sasuke planned to leave without saying goodbye. He had a tendency to keep things like Naruto, after all. Hell, the first time they met he hadn't even mentioned his name. For all he knew, Sasuke intended to be a ghost in Konoha and was forced to say his name when pressured from Ino. And it wasn't like Sasuke had left any contact information for him.

"You had sex with him?! You only knew him for a day! And I know you; there is no way you'd ever do a one night stand." Ino, who had nothing better to do besides bug Naruto, stared at him in shock. He blamed the rare flush on his face on the heat that seemed to only increase as the conversation got deeper.

"It wasn't a one night stand! Well, by choice it wasn't," Naruto replied, groaning when Ino hit his arm.

"And on the dock? How'd you manage to convince him to do that? He seemed way too stuck up for that."

"You obviously don't understand how impossible it is to say no to me when I'm naked."

"Has anyone ever told you you've got the confidence of a god?"

"And the body, but that's another story." The exaggerated rolling of Ino's eyes made Naruto laugh, leaning against the bed of his truck.

"No wonder you run around without a shirt half the time. You're too conceited to hide that body from the town."

"You make it sound like I'm a slut! I resent that," Naruto said, pouting. In truth, they both knew he wasn't. He had always been selective with who he slept with, which was probably why Ino was having a hard time with the new information. Naruto felt some of his smile fade as he went back to the night at the dock. He tilted his head up toward the sky, letting the sun hit his face as he closed his eyes. "I don't know how it happened. We just…_had _it. A connection of some sorts. Whatever that means."

"Then why did you let him go? You're not the kind of guy to let what you want scamper away." Normally, he wasn't. It was why it frustrated him that Sasuke had slipped passed him without so much as an argument.

"What was I supposed to do? Break their car again? I couldn't stop 'em from going." He shook his head once before pushing off of the truck, stretching his arms over his head. "I'm gettin' thirsty. You wanna go snag me some water or something? Granny will kill me if I leave the stand."

"Sure, but we're not finished with this conversation." At that, Naruto groaned. Leave it to a woman to want to dissect every second of a relationship that didn't even matter anymore. He really needed to hang out more with the guys. Then again, it was Kiba's fault that he was stuck at the stand to begin with. Sure, Ino talked his ear off, but at least she didn't cost him money. And with nothing but a vegetable stand, a dirt road, and a blue corvette in his sight, Naruto was starting to think Ino was a safer bet.

…Wait.

"What the…" Naruto turned to try and get a closer look at the car that was coming his way. In truth, it was almost déjà vu from the day before. The only difference was the car, and the direction it was coming from. Instead of the car making it's lost way from the interstate, it was travelling from the town. And Naruto knew that nobody in Konoha owned that car. He denied it, even when the license plate clearly stated that the car belonged in Georgia. He refused to look from the plate, despite hearing the car door slam shut. Someone walked toward him, and yet he still kept his focus on the car. In truth, he didn't want to get his hopes up. After all, wasn't it possible that someone got lost and asked for directions in town? The stand did have delicious fruits and vegetables after all. Someone may have even suggested it. So when his view was obscured by the same pair of shoes that had been left at the bottom of his stairs the night before, Naruto felt his heart jump into his throat.

"You look pretty stupid, dobe." The last word sold him. Jerking his head up to look at the person that now blocked the sun, Naruto knew his eyes widened when he was greeted with an irritated black stare.

"Sasuke? What…" He swallowed once to give him time to catch his racing thoughts. "What the fuck are you doing here?! And whose car did you steal anyways?"

"I didn't steal it."

"That's bullshit! How else would you get Georgia license plates?! They don't just fall out of the sky you know," Naruto snapped back, taking a step back to add some distance between them. After all, he didn't want to seem too intimate in case the cops came out of nowhere and tackled Sasuke for theft. The other boy didn't seem concerned about the scenario by the way he casually crossed his arms.

"I live here, moron. It's my car."

"What? That's not possible! You license plates said you were from California."

"If you meant _Sakura's _plates, then yes they did. I, however, did not own that car." Naruto gaped, unable to think of a comeback. Seeing this as a rare opportunity, Sasuke continued. "You should listen more carefully when people speak. Sakura said her _parents _asked me to come, not her."

"So?"

"So her parents reside in Georgia, alongside my own. When they ask me to come here, it was because they trusted my knowledge of Georgia's back roads better than their daughter, since she hadn't driven around this area in a while." Not wanting to believe what he was hearing, Naruto scrambled to think of another excuse as to why Sasuke couldn't live in Georgia.

"B-but you said you go to college!"

"I attend Georgia State." Was Sasuke's reply, shrugging his shoulders.

"H-Here?" Naruto felt his heartbeat increase at the casual nod of the boy in front of him. Slowly, the pieces of the puzzle clicked into his fuzzy mind. Sasuke was standing in front of him, for good. Not for one more day, or one more week. Sasuke _lived _in Georgia. And one question resonated in Naruto's head as he rushed toward the other boy, easily toppling both to the ground in a burst of dust. "You bastard! Why didn't you say something before?!"

But if Sasuke was going to attempt to respond, Naruto cut it off with a kiss. It wasn't long or romantic, not that Naruto minded. Once wiggling his way into Sasuke's mouth, he quickly decided that explanations could be dealt with later. Like how far away the college was, where Sasuke planned to stay for the summer. By the bags in Sasuke's car that Naruto had happened to glance at, he has a good guess. But really, it wasn't on the top of his mind. All that he cared about was the soft noises that he managed to get out of Sasuke without the other's permission.

There was, however, one question that nagged him almost as much as Ino, who gaped when retuning to find the two of them covered in dirt and love bites.

"Naruto, how the hell did you get someone like _Sasuke _to come back to this crummy town?" Naruto stayed quiet, watching his new found _something _glare at the tomato in front of him before moving to the next one in the crate. He was picky, that was sure. It was just something else that he was going to have to learn to adapt to. As if hearing Naruto's thoughts, Sasuke glanced up at him while pulling another specimen to inspect. Their gaze locked, and the answer came to Ino's question came to him. He turned back to grin at the girl who waited patiently against his truck.

"What can I say? I give some damn good directions."

**There! God that took forever! Well over a month of writing right there, even if it's only 47 pages. Sorry that I've basically dropped off the face of the earth, I've just been really busy with my own life. And I've been straying back to the writing of my series (yes, I have an original series with my own characters if anyone is interested) between pages of this story. Yes, there will be a sequel still to Therapy, and I will get to the rest of the stories that I said I would write. But I just wanted to get this out of the way! **

**ALSO! I am now a part of this wonderful SasuNaru website called 'The SasuNaruAwards" and I want every one of you to go check it out! It's all explained on the front page what it's about, but to sum it up it's going to be an awards show for the best SasuNaru stories. You vote for your favorite stories depending on the category, and your pick may be the winner! So go check it out and become my friend on it! =) The website url is**

**Thesasunaruawards (dot) webs (dot) com**

**GO CHECK IT OUT!! Oh, after you review this story of course! =) **


End file.
